


Unexpected, yet expecting

by Storylover_Vodhr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Characters are older, F/M, Father-Asriel, Insecure Chara, Mother-Chara, Overly protective Asriel, Plot, Self Loathing, Semi-suicidal Chara, Teen Pregnancy, Unknown update rate, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, dark backstory, interspecies pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: In the end, all it took to completely ruin her plans to free the underground was a piece of plastic with a little plus sign.





	1. Chapter 1

Positive.

Chara couldn't help but stare blankly at the piece of plastic in her hand, as she sat upon the uncomfortable toilet seat.

She was pregnant.

It took her several moments to properly wrap her mind around that idea. Pregnant. With child. Eating for two. Knocked up. Preggers. Making spaghetti, with sauce.

How did this happen?

The girl let out a small whine, shaking her head in a mixture of exasperation and worry. She knew exactly how it happened. It took two to tango, after all. And if there was one thing her upbringing had excelled at, it was sex ed. 

But, unlike most who grew up as she did, she wouldn't have to do much to be able to tell the "father". After all, the furry bastard was sitting blissfully unaware of his quickly approaching foray into parenthood, reading a book of some sort in the other room.

The poor guy was completely, entirely oblivious. To the point that she hadn't even told him of her suspicions, instead opting to go and dig through the dump for a unused and unexpired pregnancy test, alone, angrily and worriedly muttering to herself like some sort of female, slightly more sexually active Gollum. 

It took all she had to keep from letting out a scream at the thought. She was pregnant. Her fuzzy best friend was the father. She was gonna be a mother. 

Now that was a foreign concept. She never had even considered the thought. Not since she had gotten into the underground, at least. After she fell, all previous concerns had fallen to the wayside, and instead found themselves replaced with thoughts, hopes, concerns, dreams, of saving the beautiful, wonderful people who lived down here.

She even had a plan. Eat a couple flowers, die a slow, painful, but seemingly natural death, and they'd get her soul. She owed them that much. Hell, she owed them far more, but that's all she had to offer.

But now, her plan, her one true chance to free the underground as she was supposed to, was now completely and utterly fucked. More-so than previously. And it was all her fault. After all, it was her who had gotten sentimental, it was her who had lost sight of her plan, if only for a short moment. And, what was worse, she knew it was stupid at the time, too. But, at the time, it also made sense. Asriel was her best friend. The one who had saved her, from the world, her injuries. From herself. She wanted one final hurrah, one last moment that was theirs, and no-one else's.

She wanted a way to give him something she had viciously held onto her entire life, the one thing she could only give once. 

It was also supposed to be a mercy, in a way. An apology for leaving him, at least physically. And it had gone, at the time, beautifully well. A memorable romantic dinner, out by the waterfall. She had even gone as far as to steal a bottle of Asgore's extremely fancy alcohol that he never, ever seemed to touch. Made one of the few decent dishes she could make on her own, loaded it all up in a basket, alongside a couple blankets. It was supposed to be perfect. They ate, talked, drank a single mouthful of that nasty drink each, and after a while, Chara confessed some semi-legit malarkey about non-platonic love and whatnot. In the end, they traded virginities, and they got a special moment that belonged to no one but them. It was touching. Emotional. Hell, it was even romantic, like some sort of screwed up fairy tale, where the lovers were barely teens, and their end goal was suicide via flower. 

Chara gave an irritable grunt, and threw the pregnancy test against the wall, watching it bounce off the wall with a reverberating thunk. So much for a fairy tale ending, huh? Now, monsterkind would be trapped in the underground, and it was all because she couldn't help but spread her legs for the literal first kind face she saw. 

Wouldn't she know it, turns out "big sister" was right. 

"Uh, Chara, you ok? I heard a noise, and..."

At the sound of Asriel's voice, Chara froze, drug out of her musings viciously. What should she say? Lie, and pretend everything was alright? Lash out, get angry?

Tell the truth?

"Umm..."

She had to choose quickly. If pressed, Asriel became a massive Momma's goat, and if he thought there was a problem, he'd immediately rush off, and find Toriel. And, Chara would end up trapped in the bathroom, with a positive pregnancy test and a extremely overbearing Goat-mom that undoubtedly knew what it was, and what it meant. 

And who was probably the father.

"We need to talk."

Asriel gave a small noise of confusion, from the other side of the door, and Chara could almost see the cute, curious expression that was undoubtedly on his face. "Oh? Uh, Ok. Should I get mom, or-"

"No! Uh... No. Just me and you."

She didn't know where this calm was coming from. She wasn't the most... emotionally centered of people, after all. But she wouldn't complain. 

"Oh... Ok? What's it about?"

It was surprisingly difficult for Chara to keep from rolling her eyes. He didn't even consider the possibility, did he?

"It's about our last trip to the waterfall."

"Oh? Oh. _Ooooooh_."

Dear God, she could almost hear the lust in his tone. Who would've thought, having sex with a teen would end up making him into a pervert?

And here she was, gonna have his stupid pervert baby. 

And, just like that, the reality properly hit her. She was pregnant. She felt the familiar icy gnawing at her chest, the one that meant that the familiar spectre of panic was approaching, but she shoved it down fiercely. No, right now she needed to be cold, calm, logical, and collected. She could panic and lash out after she told her baby daddy what he did. 

So, with that in mind, Chara stood up, and walked calmly to the bathroom door, pulling it open as she struggled to force down her rising panic the entire time. She was gonna do this, one way or the other. 

"I'm pregnant."

And so died subtlety. Chara never really knew them much, but it didn't mean that she didn't notice it's vicious, horrific brutalization as it happened in front of her. 

But, at least his confused expression reminded her of a puppy. "Uh... what?"

She forced herself to slow down, to calm down. This needed finesse, and shouting out facts that needed to remain on the down-low wasn't the most forward thinking plan. "I'm... Pregnant."

Again, he continued to look at her like she was babbling nonsense. "Heh... That's funny, Chara. But seriously, What do ya need to talk about?"

This wasn't working, and Asriel was too stupid to understand. And it kinda made sense, in a logical way. She liked to tease, to prank on occasion. And, better yet, they were fourteen. Things like babies were supposed to be something in the far-flung future, not a problem for the present.

But, right now, she didn't care about logic, as her close friend, rage, rose up, and whispered sweet, angry things into her ear. Yes, it didn't matter. She'd make him understand. It would be a small, gentle kindness. Much like how letting him live after knocking her up would be a kindness. As such, she reached forward, and grasped the Goat-boy's ear tightly in her hand, and, with a furious scowl, she yanked him forward. 

" _Your stupid fucking ass got me pregnant!_ "

Truly, this was the nicest way she could go about things. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more!
> 
> Hope it's alright!

After her previous outburst, and the resulting realization on Asriel's part, the young teen Boss monster had, to Chara's surprise, slumped to the floor.

And after she had gotten over her own shock, she found that she couldn't find it in herself to blame him. After all, she hadn't even considered the possibility of... plausible reproduction, and she was easily the most paranoid of the two. If she didn't see it coming until the last second, Asriel didn't stand a chance. 

So, Chara had opted to simply sit down onto the ground and lean against him wordlessly, choosing to use his presence as a form of comfort. Regardless of his part to play in her predicament, he was still her absolute best friend, and as such, had the ability to console her like no other could. And, right now, beggars could not be choosers. She'd take any port in the storm, and Asriel was a very accommodating one.

"So... What now?"

What an amazing question. Yes, What now?

In reality, Chara had absolutely no idea. She had never really considered getting knocked up as an option in the first place. After all, she was supposed to have been already dead a week or so ago.

The idea still sounded nice, actually. An awfully tempting offer, and one that was technically still on the table, if she decided to forgo all of her remaining morals, and take her still-forming child with her. Hell, if the child wasn't part monster, as well as part Asriel, she'd probably do it without a thought, if only to spare the child the suffering of being a pure human.

"I... don't know."

Asriel shifted a bit like that, but Chara made no effort to look over at him, instead choosing to put her head on his fluffy shoulder.

"You don't know?"

His tone was somewhat angry, and Chara felt a small pang of anger. She should probably take offense to that.

He was angry? She was the one who was pregnant. She was the one who would suffer for their combined sins. If anyone had to be the right to be angry, it was her. Angry that her plan got postponed long enough to let this happen. Angry that she was now barred from doing the one decent thing she could've done in her life. Angry that she would now be subjugated to not only the physical symptoms of her newfound condition, but the emotional and social ones as well. 

She was the one who'd have monsters looking at her in shame and disgust, not Asriel. The one who couldn't control herself, and got knocked up by what would undoubtably been seen as some random male, used as little more as a notch on their bedpost. The whore, slut, the floozy who gave out the first chance she got.

They'd judge her for the results, rather than the intent.

She _should_ be offended. But, for whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to be. Asriel was, technically, the victim here. It was her efforts that had brought it about, and he had no true blame, here. In the end, she was just another human, doing what they did best, and fuck everything up.

The thought cooled what very little anger she had. Asriel... He had a right to be angry. Angry that she had brought this upon them, angry that she couldn't control herself. Angry that she didn't have any sort of plan or idea for how to fix the screwed up situation that she had gotten them into. The blame, every bit of it, laid upon her shoulders. 

And she didn't even know what to do, to try and fix it.

"No...I don't."

She then waited for a moment, expecting, nay, hoping that Asriel would get angrier. The boy may have the patience of a saint, but when he got started, he had a surprisingly fierce temper. But, to her surprise, all she got was a defeated "Oh."

Chara found herself wishing that he was angry. She deserved it, after all. She deserved every iota of fury he could bring to bear against her. And, to hear him sound so... defeated, made it even worse. It hurt her more than any anger could.

"Heh... what "can" we do? I'm knocked up. I might as well be an invalid."

Chara gave another amused snort. It was almost funny, actually. In the end, she acted just like any human would. Had gotten selfish, and wanted to have her cake, and eat it, too. She thought, maybe she could have Asriel, her best friend, and still be able to save the underground, like she was supposed to. Like she was destined.

"The "angel of the underground", pregnant." She grimaced at the title, even as it left her lips.

"Won't that make for a funny story? The supposed savior of the underground, seducing the young prince, and getting him saddled with a baby at the ripe old age of fourteen. I can see the papers now."

She gave another chuckle, and shook her head. She was no better than those who used her up on the surface. No, even worse, because, after all, they didn't use innocents for their own gratification. Only other humans. And, what was worse, they didn't deny their evil. Unlike her, who acted like she was somehow better than the others, somehow not as tainted.

The terrible irony of the universe. She wasn't sure if it was cruel, or just making sure the sinners got their punishment, one way or the other. Even if at the expense of those who did nothing wrong. She would call that cruel, but, she supposed that she had no right to say what was morally wrong or not. 

"You didn't seduce me or anything. I could've said no."

Another snort of "amusement". Sure he could've. Like all the other times he denied her, or said that she was wrong in some way. The fluff-head couldn't even stand up to her when it came to her killing herself. How would he refuse her, when she offered herself on a silver plate?

"Then why didn't you?"

The question itself was valid, but regardless, Chara found herself dreading the answer. 

"Because... I don't know."

Not the answer she wanted, but it was also not the answer she feared.

But, she was certain that she'd hear that answer eventually. Asriel may be a monster, but Chara was a human. The two didn't... no, _couldn't_ mix. 

And, the world knew it. 

The pair sat in silence for several moments after that, instead choosing to sit there, and lean upon one another. It was a comfort Chara didn't deserve. But yet, she couldn't find it in herself to try and shy away from it.

But after several moments, Asriel broke the quiet.

"We gotta keep Mom and Dad from finding out."

The idea was stupid. They would find out, regardless. Even if they managed to somehow, someway, keep the birth quiet, there was no way they could keep an infant secret. They couldn't depend on it being a quiet, passive child, and Chara refused to keep it locked in, say, the closet. No one deserved that.

But, after thinking about it for a second, Chara felt the gears in her mind start to whir, as an idea slowly formed. And, after a moment, Chara found that, to her surprise, the boy had a point. Asgore nor Toriel could not find out, _yet_. 

She would need to find a way to put the blame solely on herself, first. She was the one to blame. And she couldn't, nay, _wouldn't_ let Asriel take the fall for this. After all, she had gotten them into this mess, and she would have to be the one to get Asriel out of it.

He couldn't suffer for her sins, she refused to let him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

At that, Asriel let out a sigh of relief, and stood up, before offering Chara a hand, a small smile on his face. The girl gave the hand a small, irritable glance for a second, before frowning.

"I'm not a invalid, you know."

But, he continued to keep that soft, gentle smile on his face. "But... you said you were."

Damnit, she did say that. Chara had to force herself to keep from rolling her eyes, and instead gave a small laugh before grabbing the offered hand, and letting Asriel stand her up.  But, after she stood up, he wrapped an arm around her, earning a raised eyebrow. 

"So... uh... is it..."

"Is it... what?"

The boy blushed slightly, but managed to continue. "Is it kicking?"

The girl couldn't help but give a small, audible groan. This was her life now. Pregnant, with a goat-boy who knew absolutely nothing about both humans, and human pregnancy as the father. Surely, she had her work cut out for her. Chara found herself praying that the boy at least knew how they ended up _making_ the baby. She didn't want to be known as the one who basically seduced the most innocent Goat-boy in existence.

"You know nothing about babies, do you?"

Asriel just shook his head, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Mom kinda said she'd tell me about it when I got older. But, dad insisted that I know how babies are made."

He then gave a small sigh at that, and shook his head. "He apparently taught me well."

It was surprisingly difficult for Chara to keep from making a sigh of relief. "Obviously, seeing as we made one."

He just blushed further, and Chara smiled a bit at that. 

"Don't worry, Azzy. We'll figure this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm still trying to get a bead on what this story is supposed to be, really. I know what I want it to do, but that is pretty separate to it's actual plot. 
> 
> But, regardless, this is what I got!
> 
> Any questions, concerns? Con crit? Lemme know/hear about it in da comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to bed turned out to be a surprisingly difficult endeavor. She had to get herself separated from Asriel, who was proving to be a most efficient Security blanket. Then, she had to say goodnight to the Dreemurs. The pair of adults who had trusted her, cared for her, and, at least in the terms of Asgore, supported her in every way, regardless of what she tried and believed. That had proved to be the hardest, looking them in the eyes, and keeping all of her feelings of guilt, wrong-doing, and shame from showing as she bid them goodnight, gave them the traditional goodnight hug, and went on her way to the bathroom.

After that event, she found that she had to _force_ herself to do pretty much everything else, from the teeth brushing, to the dressing, to the forced, "I got everything together" act that she was forced to upkeep after Asriel turned from a Boss Monster into a stinkin' furry satellite, as they finished their bedtime routines. And, never mind the calm, soothing tones of Toriel and the gentle, loving, feathery touch that was Asgore as the two of them gently nudged them to go to bed. They only served to multiply the feelings of guilt and worry even more.

If only it was the weekend. She'd be able to simply stay awake, work through her feelings, and sleep in the next day, but no. It had to be a weekday, after all, and they had tutors and classes in the morning. So, they had to get ready early, go to bed early, and face their sins and mistakes on either a timer, or the promise that she would be pretty much dead to the world the very next day.

As such, it took all Chara had to keep from breaking down the instant she had managed to get herself into bed, collapsing under the stress the very second she found herself alone in the dark. Too bad she didn't have the ability to sit down, and work through her feelings. No, she'd have to deal with them as she always did. Force them down, refuse their existence. They couldn't hurt her if they didn't get near her, after all. Yes, she'd swallow those feelings, and instead, she would focus on solutions. Sure, they would be dominated with self-pity, but, right now, she felt that she was entitled to a session of complaining and whining, even if it was only to herself. It was a rare occurrence that she allowed herself such a massive screw up, after all. She deserved an equally massive pity session.

So, she stared at the wall, and ignored the red, crimson glow her eyes made against it. She had more important things to worry about, such as what Toriel would do to her once she discovered her "corruption" of Asriel. Or, the reaction Asgore would have, the betrayal he would feel, after trusting her, letting her into his home, into his family, and having that trust so terribly broken, just because she couldn't help herself. 

Or the end results of her pregnancy. A new child would be born, who would be at least part human. One that she would have to care for, protect and raise. Possibly without the support of the Dreemurs. After all, who knows what their reaction would be, when they found out. Even if she hid the fact that Asriel was the father.

"Chara?"

The girl froze up for a moment, but, beyond that, didn't do much. The boy had been rather clingy ever since she told him, and frankly, she shouldn't have been surprised that he would sneak in, even if it had only been to talk. But, frankly, she didn't want to talk. She wanted to sit here, and mope. Stew in her pity for a moment, lament her stupidity and actions, and basically whine to herself until unconsciousness took her. But, apparently, fate decided that it wanted to screw her over more than it already had, and even deny her that solace. 

"Uh... You awake?"

Chara continued her silence, half out of spite, and half out of the hope that he would assume that she was asleep, and go away. But, after a moment of silence, she heard the boy step closer, before sitting on the side of her bed, the action making the springs on her bed creak slightly. She forced herself to keep quiet, but after the boy put an arm on her shoulder, she couldn't help herself.

"You know, you could've asked, if you wanted a sleep-over."

 Asriel flinched a bit at that, but kept his hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh, Uh... I didn't-I wasn't..."

Her continued to stutter for a moment, before finally finding his center. "Well... You're not... you know. That's good."

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow, but the gesture was lost upon him. So, she instead chose to continue feigning nonchalance. 

"So... What do you want, Asriel?"

Her tone wasn't angry, or unkind, but it certainly had a bit of coolness to it. Hopefully, he'd chalk it up to her being grouchy from waking up.

"Oh, I just wanted to... Uh, I had to say..."

It took her a second to figure out what he wanted, but, once she did, she gave a bark of laughter. "What, you wanted to say that this was all my fault? Don't worry Az, I know."

She gave another snort of laughter, all the while shaking her head, a forced smile on her face. She should've known that even Asriel's prodigious patience with her would run out. After all, he had been putting up with her crap for far longer and far more often than anyone else. Of course it would be him that would get tired of her first.

And, it was also entirely her fault, and she should've expected it. She gave him what he wanted as a man, after all, and now that the conquest was finished, he was tired of her. Bored. She was like an old, boring video game. Lost all of it's luster, and now that he finally had mastered it, it was time to move onto a new one, one with new secrets, one with new things to discover. She was old news, a used up tube of toothpaste that had finally given it's last dollop. 

It had been inevitable that she would be sent to the garbage. 

But, regardless of it's inevitability, regardless of how she expected it, it still hurt a surprising amount. 

"No. I... you know, wanted to say-"

Chara couldn't help herself, and gave another bark of laughter, interrupting him. "What? That I should take the blame? That we shouldn't be friends anymore? Don't worry, _I know_. You're the prince, after all, and you can't have a baby out of wedlock, with _a human_. I... I get it. But, can't we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired, and..."

The girl forced a yawn. 

"And, well, I gotta think of a convincing story for your parents. You know, so you don't get in trouble, or anything. So... you can go back to your room, and get some sleep. I'll... I don't know, say I found some monster from Hotland, or something."

Asriel didn't respond for a moment, before letting out a surprisingly angry growl. But, at this point, Chara couldn't be bothered. She still hurt from his betrayal, after all, and she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

"So, you can go and-"

But, before the girl could finish the sentence, she found herself angrily rolled over, and staring into the irritated eyes of Asriel, who now sat above her. The pair continued staring for a moment, Asriel angry, and Chara equally so, but, after several moments of staring and silence, Chara decided to pipe up. 

" _Oh_. I see what you want, now." 

Her tone had changed from amused, if almost mocking, to ice cold instantly, but frankly, she couldn't bring herself to care. 

"Do whatever you want. I did say I was yours to use."

If Asriel was angry before this, the glare he gave after her comment was positively livid. 

"You're so stupid."

Chara didn't really have a response to that. So, she just continued glaring. 

"Do ya just think I'd just... I don't know, give up on you?"

Asriel gave another angry growl, before rolling over, now staring at the ceiling. "You're my best friend." He then grabbed the chain of the necklace he wore, and jiggled it. "Best friends forever, remember? If... If I got you pregnant, because I was a idiot, then, it's my fault. Not yours. And... I'm sorry."

The girl sat there for a moment, in silence, slowly soaking in what Asriel said. She should've known. Asriel was... well, the fluff king extraordinaire. He wouldn't just abandon her, just like that. No, she should've been worried that he'd blame himself unjustly, not throw her aside the first chance he got. 

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one who-"

The boy easily cut her off. "All you did was make some crappy spaghetti and put some blankets on the ground, Chara. You... you didn't even said we should... you know. You just said you..."

Asriel then gave a small groan. "Said you loved me. Said I could do what I wanted, that you trusted me. It's all my fault. I was the one who went that far. Yeah, you didn't stop me, but... I didn't stop me, either. I just... I don't know, hurt you, and broke your trust, and made you scared of me. And... I'm so, so sorry, Chara."

The pair then sat in silence for several moments. Chara didn't buy a word of it. But, it still made her feel infinitely better. In the end, even if he was a complete and utter moron, she still had his support. She was sure that it would be enough. 

"It's... Alright, I guess. It's my fault, though."

The Boss monster just gave a huff. "You think everything's your fault, Chara. You said it was your fault that I broke my arm, and you weren't even there. You were with Gaster."

Chara just gave a huff. She definitely remembered that. "Yeah, it was. It's my fault that you're such a idiot, and I didn't teach you better."

The boy gave a amused snort at that, before sitting up. Where did he think he was going? "So... Uh, sorry. I'll let you sleep. I'll just-"

"Nope. You're staying."

Asriel blinked at that, before making a surprised noise when the girl caught his arm. No, if he was gonna be all nice and reassure her when she didn't deserve it, then he was gonna take responsibility for his actions. "Uh, what?"

"I can't sleep, and you're warm. You're staying."

It was surprisingly difficult for Chara to keep from laughing at the expression Asriel had on his face. "But, uh, what about Mom and dad?"

"We'll just have to wake up early. Now, sleep. I'm tired."

Giving another huff, but, after a few more tugs, as well as a effort to tug the blanket out from under him, the boy finally gave in and nodded, laying down beside Chara, who was now clumsily trying to pull the blankets over the two of them. 

"Uh, don't you want... you know, the sheets between us?"

The expression Chara gave him was incredulous. Was he serious? Here she was, pregnant with his big, stupid baby, and he wanted to know if she wanted sheets in between the two of them?

"Az, at this point, does it even matter?"

His gobsmacked expression said it all. "Oh, Uh... no?"

"Then go to sleep."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 "Dear, it's time to get up."

It took Chara everything she had to keep a groan from escaping her as that familiar, loving and gentle voice interrupted her sleep. No, she did not want. No wanting. Just sleeping. Sleeping and snoring and-

"Chara. If you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast."

After hearing the stern tone the voice held, the girl finally gave up, and let out a long, drawn out groan. She had slept like trash. Like the hot, terrible trash that she was. But, she knew better than to ignore Toriel. She wasn't one to be denied at the best of times, and, right now, she couldn't bring up the strength of will to struggle, even if she wanted to try and press the matter.

"Uh, Chara? You should probably listen to mom."

Et tu, Asriel? She saw how it was. He'd just knock her up, and now, she'd be obliged to follow his lead. The crafty, sneaky little fuzzball, he probably had planned this all out. The girl gave another groan, before trying to weakly sit up and slumping over to the side. Nah, the blankets were simply too warm. The world could wait.

"Chara, now."

The tone brooked no argument, so Chara forced her body towards the edge of the bed, slowly. But, alas, the pull of the warm, cozy bed was too great, and she slumped over once again, this time, slowly sliding headfirst off of the edge of her bed. It took a second or so, but, after a moment, she found herself completely upside down, her butt hanging freely, almost obscenely in the air. She should've been embarrassed, but she couldn't find the urge to be. The set-up was surprisingly comfortable, all things considered. Sure, she was upside down, but nobody was perfect.

"Asriel, go help your father set up the table."

 There was a pitter patter of little goat feet after the statement, and just like that, her one ally forsook her to the evil mom-beast. But, she couldn't really blame him. Toriel had a temper when it came down to it, and she never forgot the sins one had. She just used them at a later date. 

"Chara, you are a lady. Act like one."

Like she could do that. Etiquette was for people who weren't seriously considering the benefits of sleeping upside down. 

"Ugh."

There was a small groan from the beleaguered goat-mother, but Chara ignored it, up until said goat-mom lifted her up into the air and set her properly onto the bed, right-side up. Ah, yes. It was easy to forget that Toriel was almost seven feet tall, and was capable of throwing a small sedan like one would a basketball. 

"Chara, are you feeling well?"

The question was simple. Was she feeling well?

Well, no. She had slept like crap, honestly. And, Asriel's presence hadn't made her inability to sleep disappear, either. If anything, once he had cuddled up to her, her fears and worries had become a tad more real. That, and he was like a furry space heater, and had managed to slightly cook her, preventing her from sleeping until she reached complete exhaustion, and simply passed out from what she guessed to be either sheer tiredness, or heat stroke. 

Never mind the fact that she was pregnant. And while she wasn't far enough along to feel any genuine physical effects, there was the fact that the stress was a nice little multiplier for her already beleaguered mind. 

"Yeah, just... tired."

Now that she was sitting up properly, Chara got a look at Toriel. Her expression wasn't severe, per sae, but rather, a mixture of exasperation and concern. Chara knew she was a huge pain to get out of bed when she didn't want to get out, but she never really had this much trouble before. 

"Problems sleeping?"

Chara gave a small nod, and sighed. "Yeah... Er, bad dreams."

The perfect excuse. Ambiguous enough to be anything she needed it to be, yet whimsical and fleeting enough to not warrant investigation unless it became an actual problem. Plus, Chara did have a problem with recurring nightmares in the past, besides. It fit, and the girl couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in her split second excuse. 

"I see. Well, I will let you get dressed. Perhaps, after your studies, you could take a nap."

Now that sounded amazing. With ideas like that, one could tell why Toriel was the Queen of the Monsters.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be great."

Toriel gave the girl a small, gentle smile at that, and turned to leave. "You better hurry. You're already late, and I made eggs."

Chara grimaced at the thought, but nodded. "Uh, ok."

* * *

Chara sighed as she poked at her heap of eggs. Monster food was, in some ways, amazing. 

For example, After Chara had been in the underground for a month, they had discovered that Monster food had the nutritional value of soggy cardboard.

Did she say amazing? She meant terrible.

It was weird, almost silly. But, after a trip to Gaster, he quickly gave an explanation, once he managed to calm down. Turns out, the majority of the calories and vitamins normally held within them burned up by the food's own magic, to fuel it's regenerative abilities. For a monster, this meant absolutely nothing, as the magic in the food was what sustained them. Which meant, for Chara, that Monster food was it's own special kind of hell, as it did close to nothing, food wise.

And, what was worse, in the underground, there was no such thing as "non-monster-food".

So, "For her own health", every meal was a feast. Every meal was stuffed to the gills with the more "Magically neutral" foods, such as potatoes, eggs, and grains, which were supposedly highly resistant to magical conversion, and thus, more capable to provide her sustenance. Even if it still had a quarter of the normal value the food normally would have, meaning that she had to eat four times as much.

And, after her forced feast, every meal was finished with some sort of "concoction" that supplemented her vitamin and mineral intake. A nasty, foul smelling concoction. Sometimes, it was made from the synthetic vitamins that Gaster made for her, a mix that tasted like freshly squeezed gym sock. Or, if she was in need of "minerals", she would find a glass full of freshly finely ground snail shell, mixed into what Chara highly suspected was actually run-off from the dump. 

But, on the bright side, The food always tasted good. 

"Chara, dear, do you want another egg?"

The girl had to force herself from rolling her eyes. Yes, she definitely wanted another egg, to follow up the previous dozen. It was a long time dream of hers, to be technically considered majority egg by volume.

"Um, no thanks."

To the girl's credit, she managed to give Toriel a fake, but convincing smile. 

"You sure? You ate your food so quickly today. You sure you're not still hungry?"

Oh yes, she was totally sure. She had rushed under the impression that the faster she finished, the faster she could go back to sleep.

"So, uh... can I be excused?"

Toriel simply gave Chara a small smile and nodded in affirmative. Great. Awesome. Chara could barely help herself as she stood up and bolted from the dining room, not daring look back. She had a date with a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update to remind you all that the assassination failed, and that I’m still out there.
> 
> Waiting to get my revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Erupts from the earth like an angry sand-walrus*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdN0NXgjsn8

Asriel wasn't the bravest of monsters, a fact that he begrudgingly acknowledged as he watched Chara get up and hastily leave the table. After all, a truly brave monster would've gotten up and followed her, regardless of the consequences. A brave monster would stand up and announce his mistakes and failings in front of everyone, without a ounce of hesitance. Would've proclaimed his intentions and what he wanted to do.

But he wasn't brave. Instead, he sat there, trying his hardest to look casual. No siree, he definitely wasn't the father of her unborn baby or anything, and she definitely wasn't something as outlandish as, say, pregnant because of him. Nope, not a chance. They were both still little angels, without a sin to their name, or a fault to their being.

God, he was pathetic. He had to do something, anything. This was *his* fault after all, and the pair of them were a team, even more-so now. They had to have each other's backs, had to make sure that they held the other up when they faltered. And if Chara could take the blame for him breaking a vase after countless warnings from his mother, he himself could do something to help her out.

And yet, the truth was still there; He couldn’t find the courage to get up and join her, regardless of his desires. No, instead, he just sat there, frozen in fear. Watched as his mother and father shared concerned and suspicious looks, ones that would undoubtedly lead to their undoing. To Chara's undoing. 

He had to do something. Anything. Anything to lead his parents off of her trail, and onto his, or at least provide enough of a boon to his best friend that he helped her in some way. Something. The urge continued to build for several moments, until it finally made itself heard with a question.

“So, uh... can we have today off?”

His parents both froze, redirecting their looks of suspicion and concern from where Chara had exited neatly onto himself, and Asriel found a sudden spotlight focused quite nicely upon him. 

This was why Chara never let him do the talking.

"On what grounds?"

It was his father that recovered from the transition of suspicion first, maybe due to his laid-back nature, or perhaps due to his mother's fiery mother-ness that she sometimes had to reign in, but either way, it was a boon. Dad was reasonable and trusting, always giving him and Chara the benefit of the doubt. Mom ate fire and spat maternal justice at the slightest whiff of deceit.

"Oh, Uh, Well... Me and Chara wanted to go..."

The fluffy Goat-teen quickly found himself in a bind. Where could they possibly go where it was important enough to skip class? They didn't get to skip class on birthdays, let alone for something requested. 

"To...... the movies?"

 _This_ was why Chara never let him do the talking.

There was a split second of silence after his lame excuse, as if both parents struggled to understand the logic in which in just presented. This was a mistake from the start, and now he once again found himself on the end of his own petard. 

"To the movies."

When said by his mother, it wasn't as much of a question as it was a declaration of judgement, one that promised only the highest quality terrible things to be applied to his mortal coil.  

"..."

Asriel stared at his parents, and they stared right back. Their eyes unblinking, unwavering. 

"On a school day, during class. Together."

They said it like it somehow wasn't the stupidest thing to ever be said in the history of stupid things ever. And what was worse, even though it wasn't phrased as a question, it was obvious that they expected an answer, and Asriel wasn't about to deny her that. He still felt the need to live.

"...Yes."

There was a dead silence after that, as both his parents stared blankly at him. He could feel their gaze, pitying him very much like how one would look upon just the stupidest of puppies. And what was worse, he found that he couldn't even blame them. Right now, Asriel was the dumbest dog. 

"Alright."

 There was another moment of silence, this one out of shock, as Asriel tried to comprehend what his mother just said. Heck, even his father seemed confused. But, after a moment, a realization hit.

He did it. He actually did it. He got Chara her nap, as well as got the two of them out of class. On his own, without Chara's help. Asriel felt his face immediately split into a half-moon grin, and actually fist-pumped into the air. 

"As long as you have a chaperone."

Asriel hesitated a hint at that, but nonetheless continued to smile. It made no sense, but whatever. He won, dang it, and there was nothing that could bring him down. Not even overly protective chaperones.

"Oh, uh, right, sure. No problem."

That seemed to satisfy his mother, who's expression quickly warmed up and turned into a smile as she turned once more to the food on her plate.

"And, when you get back, you'll have to tell me all about your date.":

And just like that, there was the mental sound of shattering glass, as the gears finally clicked together in his mind, and he realized what he just did.

This was why Chara _never_ let him do the talking. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, but for some reason, harder to make than a 10k word chapter is. 
> 
> I don't like it.
> 
> *Glares at it from over the edge of the couch*


	6. Chapter 6

As the door closed behind her, Chara managed to give her bed little more than a casual glance before she collapsed upon it, weakly cursing Asriel's name. Again, this was all his fault, and she couldn't be convinced otherwise. But that didn't matter now, she was willing to put her grievances aside in exchange for some semblance of sleep, true, real sleep that came without being driven mad by her own thoughts or being cooked by what had to be the world's hairiest baby daddy. 

Bleh, her pillow still had some of his hair on it. 

So, with little thought, Chara threw the soiled pillow aside, and after grabbing one of her other pillows that wasn't covered in the hair of Asriel, she roughly shoved it under her head and flopped onto her side, closing her eyes. And, for the shortest of moments, she actually managed to drift off a bit, sleep coming to her for the shortest of moments. But, before it could truly claim her, her eyes opened once more, and her throat letting out a irritated groan.

Nope. 

So, once again, she forced her eyes shut, and tried her hardest to drift off, refusing to let the beginnings of some unknown feeling that was rising in her gut to be let out. But, once again, sleep refused to come, leaving her with nothing but a yawning emptiness that refused to be filled.

And, as she sat there, Chara couldn't help but note that it felt like she was missing something; something terribly important. Something that she apparently required for something as simple as sleep, a unknown quantity that she couldn't properly determine. But, for the life of her, she couldn’t even think of anything that she could possibly need that she didn’t already have. She wasn't thirsty, and heavens knew that she wasn't hungry. She wasn't riled or angry either beyond the normal testiness that she felt when she was exhausted. In fact, she couldn't think of anything she could want or desire, besides-

For a moment, there was nothing but silent contemplation from the girl, her fist clenched and her teeth grit, before she wordlessly plucked up the previously set aside pillow, and returned it to where it previously sat, laying it below her head. And, almost immediately, she felt the previously elusive specter of sleep finally return.

Curse him.

No... Bless him.

*SLAM*

"Chara! I uh, I kinda screwed up!"

And, like that, her state of near-sleep, which had been there for all of two seconds, was once again banished.

Nope. He definitely deserved curses.

The door's slam, the boy's desperate panting, undoubted caused by him probably sprinting through the house, and the sudden unexpected arrival of Asriel made it take a moment longer than normal for his words to register in Chara's head. But after a moment, she stiffened up, her heart practically freezing in place at the realization of his declaration. With the amount of panic he had in his voice, the entrance he made, and the expression on his face, she could guess what he meant.

**The Moron.**

"How!?"

Asriel, who already looked rather panicked, jumped nearly two feet in the air at her shout. But Chara couldn't find it in herself to care, as she shot the goatboy a pair of furiously glowing red eyes as she shot up from her previous position to one of near-pouncing. She had literally left the room a few minutes ago, and he had somehow managed to screw up everything on the _very_   _first day_. No, not only on the very first day, but within minutes of it starting. They had barely had breakfast!

The only way it could get worse was if he blurted out her plans for freeing the monsters as well, just to finish the job. Get her shamed *and* on the shortest leash imaginable. Get her basically locked in a cage. 

"I, I uh, Asked mom if we could get the day off."

Chara didn't say a word, and continued staring, her mind wishing only harm upon her best friend. The only reason she hadn't leapt upon him already was because he was out of her attack range, and any attempt to get closer would result in him bolting, leaving her without answers _and_ a target.

"And... well, I couldn't think of a real reason, so...."

So, what? He just told them she was pregnant? Blurted out the very first big secret that came to mind? They weren't kids anymore, he couldn't just go saying that without it meaning something like he did when they were kids. There was a real, genuine reason why they lived in separate rooms now, after all. 

Because teenagers needed their own space, for obvious reasons.

Baby making reasons.

"And...I told them... we wanted to go see a movie."

Chara waited for a moment, for him to finish telling her how he somehow blurted out their most important secret, but when he seemed as if he were finished, and no words came, she opened her mouth with intent on tearing Asriel several new orifices. But, before she could, the words clicked in her head, and she hesitated.

That didn't sound like a leak. 

"A... Movie?"

Asriel didn’t respond immediately, but after several seconds, finally gave a nod.

Wait... was that all that happened?

”Movies. That’s it?”

Another nod, and immediately  Chara felt a sense of relief and let out a massive sigh.

That wasn’t a problem. In fact, she couldn’t even think of how that could be a problem. What, did he accidentally spoil a ending or something for a movie Asgore wanted to watch or something? Get Toriel angry at them for the gall of attempting to skip class?

She couldn't comprehend why that was even a issue.

With that in mind, Chara felt her terror and worry die down almost as fast as it had been borne, and she flopped back down onto her bed. 

"Oh... That's all? You had me worried, Az."

Chara couldn't help but let out a chuckle, and shook her head, putting an arm over her now slightly aching eyes. Oh, Asriel, you poor worry wort. That wasn't a problem, at least not in the level he thought it was. They had much greater problems than being denied the newest movie release.

"They, uh... said yes. We got today off."

The news didn't even phase Chara. Even better. That wasn't a problem, either. So, they got out of class, and got to see a movie? Even if they had to pay for it with their own pocket money, it wasn't a issue. Not even in the least; if anything, it was a gift. But, at the same time, a question rose. Why did Asriel, who was normally pretty level headed and calm, think that this was such a problem? The idea gnawed at Chara for a moment, and she ended up voicing her concerns. 

"So?"

Asriel then fidgeted in place, a sheepish expression on his face. 

"They... uh, think we're dating. Well, No... I guess they _know_ we're dating?"

Oh.

Once again, Chara's worries resurfaced, angrily rushing through her, and she sat back up, before turning her head towards Asriel, her fury reignited, this time for entirely *unselfish* reasons.

Ah. 

"I see."

Yes. That made sense. Asriel had been right to fear her.

"Asriel, come here."

The goat boy, obviously wiser than she gave him credit, shook his head in denial, and took a step backward. 

"No. You're gonna hurt me."

Obviously. The only question was now, or later. But after a moment of glaring, and a moment of Asriel not budging, him sitting beside the closed door, Chara sighed. They could fix this-No, _she_ would fix this. She could make this work. It'd be harder, sure, and there was a chance of screwing it up, but she could make it through this. She had eight months to plan, after all. Or maybe less. Depends on how astute Toriel and Asgore were.

Three or four months then. Plenty of time to plan, before she started truly showing. 

"So... Uh, what movie do you want to go see?"

The question brought Chara out of her thoughts, and she looked at Asriel with a expression similar to one that had spotted a deep sea fish that had been drug out of the depths. 

Movie? Wait, did he actually think they should go? That was a terrible idea. Going to a movie meant a date, going on a date meant that there was the connection from her to Asriel. And if there was a connection, she couldn't safely remove Asriel from the blame that would no doubt fall upon her. So, the answer was simple.

“We aren’t.”

There was a moment of silence after that, and this time Asriel was the one that looked confused, and, if she dared say it, even a bit hurt.

”Why?”

His tone was wounded, and that fact hurt her more than she cared to admit.

Why indeed; It wasn't like she had a real answer to give him.

But what could she do? Unlike last time, Asriel wasn’t privy to her most recent plan, and for good reason. After all, while he may be a pushover, he still had a limit; and his hot topic button was her. It had taken everything she had to convince him of her previous plan, and even then he was borderline mutinous. And that was to save the entirety of monster-kind from the underground, not something as “frivolous” as his future.

And she oh-so wanted to actually to make him happy. 

But she couldn't. For his sake. She’d have to be strong. She'd just have to deny him for whatever reason she could come up with, even if it ultimately hurt him.

She simply loved him too much. 

”Because...”

* * *

 So... what kinda snacks do you want?”

They were sitting in a movie theater's lobby, the monster at the counter happily giving them a discount for snacks for being royalty, human, the Angel of the underground, etc. But that didn't matter to her. No, what mattered was that she was the world's worst best friend. She couldn't even deny him the smallest of requests, even if it was purely for his sake. Even if he had the most beautiful of baby blues.  

It probably had a factor in getting them in this situation in the first place; No, If anything, it showed her why humans had banished monsters to the underground. Not because of war or greed, but because of monsters could force others to do their bidding with only a flash of their adorable, begging eyes.

”...”

It was truly an unstoppable force. One that she had no defense towards.

”Uh, Chara? Snacks? You want popcorn or anything?”

There was a moment of pure silence before Chara finally replied, her expression one of pure defeat. She had already failed, and there was little reason to try and fight it any longer.

“Chocolate raisins. And popcorn.”

Asriel nodded, and gave her a very unexpected peck to her cheek right in front of Gerson, the guard captain himself, burying whatever plans she had further into oblivion. Nope, they were officially a thing now. 

"Whatever you want, Princess!"

She was totally screwed.

Well, even more-so than previous.


End file.
